Cross my Heart and Hope to Die
by gaarasninjachick
Summary: What is the real truth? Can they be changed? Does he love? All Akatsuki mainly Dei Sas Ita. Idk might have lemons later but I'll warn you when kk. My second fanfic I've posted here. I'm back baby! BADA BING!
1. Prolouge: Just the Begining

Cross my Heart and Hope to Die

By _gaarasninjachick_

I sadly don't own Naruto. I wish I did but I don't.  But I own Rhan so if you want her in your story you just have to ask babe! (But you have to give me credit) also Rhan is a bit out of character in this. I have more Rhan stories (I'm just a lazy butt that hasn't posted them… yet) and maybe a sequel (and more Rhan stories) if you like this kk

Please review.

**Thankies!**

-------------------------------------------

The rain was dark and heavy as she ran. She didn't care; no one was coming after her any way. She was alone (nothing new.) Probably always will be, except for the pain that hunted her. She was lost in the tree with the heavy smell of dirt around her and blood. She had a massive wound in her shoulder and her right leg. The bottom of her foot was torn up as well.

The rain grew harder and Rhan (pronounced Rain) fell to the ground out of breath and charka. (Please excuse my horrific spelling)

Itachi and Deidara were out on a scouting mission being careful, because they were in the Fire country close to Khona.

"Hm" grunted the dark, tall ninja behind the large collar of his Akatsuki cloak.

"What is it, yha?" questioned a blond shinobi.

"One ninja, not moving, extremely high charka" (could some one tell me how to spell this word please!)

"Should we check it out, yha?"

"Hm"

-------------------------------------------

"She's wounded"

"She's passed out, yha"

Itachi lifted the longhaired girl; "We'll take her with us and see what the others think of her"

"Maybe Leader will want her, yha"

"Or Kisame?"

"You know what he'll do to a pretty girl like that, yha?"

"I'd rather not think of that." With that they headed towards the Akatsuki hideout.

Deidara stepped in carrying the girl in his arms bride style.

"Hey Kisame!" he half yelled half snickered as her walk through the halls hoping to see the fish man come.

Itachi picked up a piece of paper and shoved it in Deidara's face.

_Itachi, Deidara,_

_We went to get more sake._

_Kisame_

With a look of bleak disappointment violently threw the beautiful woman down on Itachi's bed. She awoke but didn't stir or make a sound so that they didn't notice her consciousness. She didn't know if she could trust them- as if she ever trusted anyone. She listened.

"Why on my bed?"

"I'll put her on Kisame's bed if you want yha…" He had been cut off.

"Why not on your bed?"

"Because it was your idea to bring her here, yha"

"Get her off" Itachi said as he shot Deidara a death glare.

"Bu-But I…"He was cut off again but not by Itachi no but it was their prisoner with a kunai to each of their necks.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We are you torturers, yha!" As soon as the words came out of his mouth his whole body tightened up and his veins were clearly visible as she worked her blood justu.

"I am Itachi."

"Uchiha?" she questioned.

"So you've heard of me."

"I'm Deidara, yha. And you?"

"Me?" she gave an evil laugh. "I'm Rhanikin Maara" (Ran-I-kin Maara Gaara w/ a M pronunciation)

"Hm. Blood Rhan"

"So you know her, yha?"

"You're the new sannin, right?"

"Yes"

"Leader will want you, yha!" Deidara says happily as he goes to his own room.

"Lay." Itachi said to Rhan pointing to his bed. "Your charka (help me with spelling please?) is low." He lied to himself.

"What am I a dog all of a sudden?" Itachi grabs her and pulls her to the bed and as soon as she hits the pillow she sleeps.

-------------------------------------------

**I know I know that chappie sucked but common it's just the prologue.**

"**Your ability to trust fuels your ability to love"**

**-One of my fortune cookies.**

**Wise words. Wise words.**

**I'll update soon!!! Love yas!!!!!!!!! gives you peoples online hugs and kisses (the good kind)**

_Lovely ladies smell 'em in the air/ _Les Miserbales.

Please R&R


	2. Awake

No reviews: (

No one loves me.

Please some one review. I will update at least once every 3 days if I get lots of reviews or I'll end it before it gets good if I don't get any. :(

Well here Chappie 1

AWAKE

Rhan woke up to a gentle nudge. Blinking, she opened her vibrant, purple eyes and looked up to see the older Uchiha with crimson red pools of death. '_How could this S-class criminal that has killed his entire clan wake me so kindly? And why? I guess that's hypocritical of me I am practically the same as he.'_ (Thinking is in ' ' and _italics_)

Rhan sat up… or well tried. She felt his firm hand keeping her down. She didn't protest. She didn't care. Well, as they say curiosity killed the cat.

"Why are you holding me down?"

"Hm."

"I asked you a question."

"And?"

"Why won't you answer it?"

"I'm your capture and you're a prisoner, that is at least until Leader decides what he wants you for. If he wants you."

"If not?"

"We'll let Kisame have you."

"So."

"He'll rape you."

Rhan tried her best to hide the painful memories and fear. She had been in that to many times. Too many friends had betrayed her. So many people despised her even if all she did was what she was told. So much reminiscence on what had happened so many times. Itachi saw it all in her eyes. He didn't know how deep it would cut her.

Itachi sat down '_Why an I trying to comfort her?' _Almost impulsively he stroked her hair. _'She's alone. That's why. I don't need a reason.'_

'_Why is he…'_ she had cut herself off, laying there just enjoying it. _'I guess it's his way of saying sorry.'_

After awhile she fell asleep. Itachi just stayed there though not knowing why. He really hadn't meant to hurt her. She was just getting on his nerves.

He heard someone ranting about how much sake cost and knew it was Kisame, also hearing Deidara rant about a chick they found. He got up and walked out. Deidara noticed something right away. He grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled off a black hair to long to be Itachi's.

"So what were you doing with her, yha?"

"Hm."

"Is she pretty?" asked Kisame.

"Stunning, yha" replied the blond, "Itachi knows her, yha."

"Really ohhhhhh…" Kisame was stopped by Itachi's deep voice.

"Blood Rhan."

"THAT MONSTER WTF!!!"

Rhan woke up. She quickly looked up for Itachi and half expected an arm to hold her down. She had heard Kisame and he was going to pay for that. She came out and expected to see a man but what was before her was a walking talking sushi.

Rhan laughed. She couldn't help it!

Kisame twitched in anger. Before Rhan could think she was pinned against the wall with him squeezing her throat until she couldn't breath. Her laughed was replaced with painful gasps. She gripped his hand and pulled him into her so she could flip him. He was startled when this little 5'3" punk babe had toppled an 8' shark thing! She sat on his back with a kunai (sp?) at his throat.

"Damn" he muttered.

"What are you?" Rhan asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" he meanly remarked.

The puppet master, who had been silent till then, said very kindly, "Would you please get off of Kisame? He may start taking the fact that you're on top of him in a way you don't mean him to."

Rhan got off and tried not to sound rude, "Who are you?" The anger was evident in her voice, as she tried to calm down.

"I'm Sasori," he said as he put his hand on her soft shoulder and applied charka (help me with that word!!!) She hadn't noticed how much her arm had been hurting her or all the blood that was now everywhere. '_He's –he's- healing me!' _She was amazed.

"You should feel better soon," he said as she felt the grip of his hand at her waist catching her as the world faded to black.

As soon a Sasori had laid her on Itachi's bed he Kisame started yelling, "What the hell are we gunna do with her now!"

"She is asleep you know." Sasori stated.

Rhan felt someone waking her. It wasn't Itachi, because who ever it was, was shaking her really hard.

"Wake up baka, yha!" yelled the cocky little blonde.

"I'm awake."

"DON'T SIT UP!!" but it was too late. She covered back up in time so that Deidara didn't get a good look. Both of them were blushing. "Sasori came in last night to make sure you weren't wounded anywhere else, yha. Don't worry the only other person in here was Itachi, yha."

"Itachi? Why was he in here and if I wasn't clothed why didn't Sasori wake me and not you?" _' Or Itachi'_ but she kept his name in her mind.

"Itachi, well, this is his room, yha. Sasori's on a mission and should be back soon, yha. Itachi and Kisame are outside training, yha."

"Can you grab my clothes?"

He came back with an Akatsuki cloak (his), black jeans, and a fishnet shirt. "Your clothes were all bloody, yha. Don't put them on yet I have to rebind your wounds, yha."

"Hm."

"Itachi's rubbing off on you, yha" He took off her bandages. She winced. "Did that hurt, yha?"

"No."

"I'll wrap your …um... chest. Yha. That fishnet shirt won't hide your …um… wounds, yha."

"Thank you." She said as he left. She finished dressing and went outside.

Itachi had been thrown across the yard. Kisame attacked, but it didn't matter it the sword had swung and hurt... the air. Itachi had disappeared and before Kisame realized it he was pulled underground with only his fish head above. Itachi appeared and was wearing his Akatsuki cloak.

"May I fight you Itachi?" Rhan asked.

"Common" Itachi growled, "Are you gunna fight or not?"

Before he could finish his sentence she was gone. Kunai seemed to fly out of nowhere. He dodged them easily. Suddenly a wall of sand appeared. It turned to glass as Rhan used most of her charka to create black, silvery, black, hot flames. She kicked it in sending a shower of razor sharp glass shards. Itachi had no time to move, and was hit by thousands of glass shards.

"Are you okay Itachi?!" Rhan asked as she ran over to him.

He grabbed a large glass shard out of his arm and threw it at her. She caught it and started to kindly and gently pulled out the glass shards.

"That cloak is too big for you isn't it."

"It doesn't matter" She replied.

"Take it off." He demanded.

She did and he saw that her shoulder was bleeding through its wrapping.

Sasori came up behind her pushing a pressure point and knocking her out. As she fell unconscientiously, Itachi didn't let her hit the ground. He grabbed her up and took her to his room.

Well????

WILL YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Your character can be described as natural and unrestrained._

_Love, A fortune cookie_

_-gaarasninjachick_


	3. Screams and Yells

Hey! We won the 1st and 2nd! round in the basketball tournament with Rockie the Rocket our superstar!!! And me. lol (I SCORED FEAR ME!!)

I love SweeTei & Kuroi Hihane!

I do not own Naruto. I do own Rhan and you do not he!! Well I got reviews and I will work on that too. Chakra. Say it with me. Chakra. C-h-a-k-r-a! People like me right! silence RIGHT! sobs in a corner

This chapter really sucks so scroll to the bottom if you just start getting bored. Chappie 3 rocks.

I didn't fix the detail thing cause I had it written and didn't feel like it. Sorry.

Here is Chappie 2 for you!!!

Screams and Yelling

The gentle hand she knew belong to Itachi woke her up,

"What happened?" asked Rhan.

"We spared you passed out," Itachi replied.

She remembered. She sat up and pulled Itachi to her. It was so unexpected he fell on her and sent a shiver of pain through her body.

"Why did you do that?" he said getting off of her.

"How are your wounds?" she asked.

"Fine. Besides you're the one hurt."

"No, I'm okay."

"Don't pull me like that ever again."

"I was making sure you weren't hurt."

"You're bleeding."

"So?"

Rhan grabbed him again and made him lay down beside her on the bed, which was situated against the wall of Itachi's all black room. It had black walls and white carpet with red furniture, pretty boring. There was a bookshelf missing its books and a desk with files sticking everywhere. The odd thing about the room was it had five walls. The extra wall had a giant window and a balcony over looking a garden of orchids and many coy fish (yes the giant gold fishys!!) in a small pond with a stone bridge over it.

"How much sleep did you get Itachi?"

"None."

"Why?"

"Hm."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Mine."

"You're complicated."

"And?"

**sigh**

"I'll be right back," He said as he tried to get up and out of the dimly light room. Rhan was holding him down.

"Where?"

" You may come too, but no fighting. Get your clothes on"

They went outside to see the end of Deidara and Kisame's fight. Deidara won.

(sorry I know no details but I'm not good at fight scenes)

"Common Itachi." Said Sasori.

"What?"

"If that weak little girl can beat you so can I"

"No want to fight you." Rhan said.

"Rhan." He said in a pretective tone. But she just ignored him.

"I don't want to hurt you." Sasori said.

"You won't."

Rhan took out three kuni and ran at Sasori's puppet and dismantled it. He was surprised and before he knew it she was gone. He sensed her out and threw his kuni. She jumped and ran into the real kuni (help?). She used a justu (more spelling help babes!!) to gather clay and molded it like Deidara did. It blew up in Sasori's face, half killing him. The poorly described battle was over.

"I told you no fighting Rhanikin Maara." Itachi said as he pushed his possession to the ground and pulled the kuni out.

"Why did you do that Itachi?" she asked as if nothing hurt.

"You're becoming annoying."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Listen to me you baka!

"I don't have to."

"You are still my prisoner and you will remain a near prisoner until Leader says that you're in Akatsuki." With that he toke her by her hair and dragged her to his room where he tossed her on the wall above his bed. Blood smeared when she fell onto the mattress.

"Wow, Itachi is pissed hmm."

"He was yelling at her for getting hurt than he hurt her. Isn't that like an oxi-moron." Kisame asked.

"Regular moron." Stated Sasori.

"She copied my technique," Deidara said, "I thought only an Uchiha could see movements like that, UN."

"Do you think she'll be in Akatsuki?" asked Kisame.

"IF ITACHI DOESN'T KILL HER YHA!" Deidara screamed.

Itachi was now behind Deidara with a kuni (?) at his neck. "Umm Itachi. Hi yha." stuttered Deidara as the kuni was lifted away. Itachi went into the house, came back with Rhan in his arms and dropped her on the porch.

"Drop her why don't you," said Kisame.

Rhan woke to the smell of blood and sweat. The sun was dancing with the tops of the trees, and she noticed her head was in some ones lap, not only that but he was playing with her hair. She turned her head to see Deidara with an artistic look in his eye watching the beautiful sun. He looked different, almost dreamy in the light. A drop of sweat rolled down his scuffed cheek. He had been training. A breeze came by blowing his blonde hair and wakening him out of his diluted state of mind. He looked down to see purple eyes looking back at him.

"Nice to see you wake yha."

She laughed in her mind, ' It's still Deidara' "Same to you Deidara kun."

"You awake Kitten?" Kisame called to her.

"Kitten?" she asked.

"Yes that's your nickname," said Sasori.

They went inside and started normal things, well as close to normal as you get. Kisame was feeding his fish. Deidara and Sasori were fighting over art. Itachi was well being Itachi. Rhan went to take a shower. She got undressed and stepped in. The warm water soothed her aching muscles and washed the sweat out of her, now knee long hair. She rinsed off and got out.

"Sasori!" she screamed as he picked up her naked body.

"Calm down I need to bandage your wounds."

He had finished and came back with a black knit shirt, tight blue jeans, and an Akatsuki cloak and ring that fit.

"Am I?"

"Yes"

"I have to go tell Deidara kun!" she said as she raced down to see him.

"Hey Kitten!"

"Hey Kisame."

"Wow you look good in that, hmm." Deidara said as she sat besides him.

When everyone was in the room Zetsu made his announcement.

"Leader wants us to switch groups. We'll be in groups of three. Hiden (sp?), that other dude, and I. Kisame, Sasori, and Tobi. Deidara, Itachi, and Rhan. Of course we will have single missions as well."

"He also says Itachi Deidara and Rhan are to go to Khonahagaru to get the nine tails."

That chapter sucked so here's a review. (Next one is wonderful sniff so perfect!)

Rhan and Deidara have become friends.

Rhan kicks Sasori's ass

Itachi is possessive

Rhan's new nickname is Kitten given to her by Kisame

They are going to be in groups of three. Hiden (sp?), that other dude, and Zetsu. Kisame, Sasori, and Tobi. Deidara, Itachi, and Rhan.

Itachi Deidara and Rhan are going to Konaho (HELP I SPELL WORTH SHIT!) to get Naruto's demon thingy

Well there you go I summed it up for you.

I am so sorry this one sucked so badly

Please Review!!!


	4. The Moon Keeps Secretes

You know what they all seem a bit out of character but I kind of think it's cute! I'm not gunna put Itachi as a cold heartless bastard because well I don't want to. In another story … yes I shall make one soon… if you are good and well behaved. I don't own anything but Rhan (which I spell differently in every single story fyi) And I plan to post more crap yadda yadda yadda….

On to the very long awaited chapter 3!!!! WHoot yay *cheering sounds*

Btw Rhan is not the new sannin or whatever. That was a gay idea. She's a feared criminal. She has mastered the jutsu from all six of the great nations and several smaller nations and is not guilty of half the crap they accuse her of. She has catlike ears and a ringed tail, that's the whole Kitty thing. Also she has blood based techniques where she can control the blood in the body and out the body. She makes people explode from the insides out!!! This information would have been explained by Itachi in the previous chapters so just like pretend he did!

The Moon Keeps Secretes

It was raining the next time Rhan woke up. (She sleeps a lot ne?) This time it was in a different room, all white with a big canopy bed and French doors leading out to a balcony. She watched as the water hit the pains of the glass, the sound reverberating through all her body strait to her heart as if it were a lullaby just for her. She cleared this thought out of her head, lullabies needed more than beautiful percussion. She rose from the white sheets, which were now stained with much of her blood so that they slightly stuck to her skin. Being careful not to bleed on the pure white carpet she rose and went to the closet grabbing some cloths, new sheets, and a few rings of gauze. She laid them on the bed and decided that it was a good idea to bath before she changed the sheets, as not to get blood everywhere. So, she stepped into the rather large nice bathroom on the opposing side of the room and rid herself of the bloody bandages that graced her beautiful form. She stepped into the warm steamy water and began to take notice of extend of her wounds.

The small kunai (Arigato Kurio Hihane & Rosi-chan!!!) wound that Sasori inflicted upon her was nothing compared to the injuries her right shoulder and left leg had acquired. She was screwed up pretty bad. '_Maybe I should have listened to Itachi-san?'…'NA!' _With the thought of Itachi brought thewondering where her room was in comparison to the others. She had certainly heard of the Akatsuki from that cursed snake.

As she began to bandage her shoulder she recalled how she had gotten the wound. Like a surreal movie playing in her mind she remembered how the bastard had ordered her to kill him. He knew their past. Orochimaru had caught her smuggling information to the Kages through spies that they sent looking for the sannin snake. That's why. He's was testing her. He had sent her to kill the Kazukage. Gaara, her twin brother (I'll explain that later, like next few chapters it's complicated), her only friend since birth, how could she kill him? She had gone though, knowing that she could never kill, or even hurt her brother, this would hurt him emotionally no matter what she did. She didn't want to fight him but how could she explain this, the snake was watching. This was defiantly a lose-lose situation for her, but there was no getting out of it. She would have to fool the snake into thinking the siblings were fighting. I'll use the thing he wants most and what will piss him off worst. She began the illusionary technique and took the form of Sasuke. She had watched him fight before. It should be easy to copy the fools fighting style. He was spastic and never really fought without the idea of killing Itachi Uchiha. _'Heh, I'd like this Uchiha if I ever were to met him, after all if Sasuke hates him he couldn't be that bad of a person!' _She was right to think like that back then. Itachi isn't so bad, he couldn't have done all that crap Sasuke told her about, after all, to live one's life nearly to take another's is the stupidest way of living she had ever heard of. How would Itachi's death make the others come back to life? Either way she had to dumb down her technique.

Gaara was on the roof like any other night. His red hair reflected the moon's pale, cold light. The moon always suited Gaara-kun. He would always sit there bathing in it, soaking it in as if he's very energy and power came from that which sent children out of the dark streets and in to the homes and arms of their mothers. No, Gaara never fed off of other's fears. He was always a very kind child, but even you would grow cold and hateful to a world that rejected you, wanted you dead. No matter what anyone else thought Gaara had a pure heart, he would always remain in that beautiful innocence in the deepest part of his mind, never to be tainted by the hatred of those that fear him. The moon coated him as the fearless innocent child he really was. Yes, the moon fit him blissfully and perfectly. No one else could pull this off like he could.

She really hated to do this. "Gaara," she called out in Sasuke's voice. He was defiantly not expecting Sasuke to come and visit him.

He rose to his feet as sand gathered around him he was ready to defend any attach coming his way. Slowly, she walked to meet him. They stood like that for God knows how long until "Sasuke" drew his kunai and stepped back slightly.

"Tonight you die Kazukage-sama."

With that the ninja knife was thrown and easily deflected by Gaara's sand. The sand quickly caught Sasuke in its grip and resisting was futile. It wasn't a complicated fight, but it was never so posed to be. Rhan never wanted to go all out and end up injuring her brother. She simply stayed in the sand cocoon and tried her best to calculate the exact time he would squeeze the life out of her. Of course she knew how to get out of the death trap. She hadn't gotten the nickname BLOOD Rhan for nothing. She simply manipulated the blood in Gaara's sand to form a layer of protection, kind of like the sand armor, but better because it's not fit to the body. It allows room for the squishing of the sand so that Gaara think he got "Sasuke." It worked fairly well except Gaara had become far stronger than last time Rhan had done this. He managed to crush her arm and leg. '_Shit! I have to get out, now!' _Rhan began forming the escape jutsu even though this meant completely tearing the skin off her shoulder. She disappeared from the sand trap and was now running, well sort of hobbling, away from the desert and into the forest.

"RHAN-CHAN!!!! HURRY I'M GUNNA MAKE YOU BREAKFAST TODAY, UN!!!"

She giggled to herself as she put on her shirt, "He's so annoyingly sweet." She skipped down the hall and got lost about five times until she finally made it to the kitchen where it smelled like a dog died five or six days ago. She scrunched up her nose.

"That's Deidara's cooking… hope you ate before you came down," Kisame said as Itachi and the others began to file in.

Rhan gulp as she prepared to face her scariest enemy of all… Deidara's cooking.

OMG WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NEXT ^.^ Tehe likey?

**Deidara: **Don't you insult my cooking!

**Garra'sninjachick: …** I wouldn't dare Dei-chan…

**Kisami: **Come quick! Your breakfast is eating Rhan!

**GNC: **Go save my main character! NOW!

**DeiDei heads into the kitchen wearing a pink apron and wielding a frying pan: **DOWN YE MIGHTY BEAST!

*screams of terror*

GNC Kisame and Itachi look around….

**Itachi: **Where is Sasori-san?

*all look towards the kitchen*

*gulp*

**GNC:** REVIEW OR DEIDARA'S FOOD WILL EAT YOU!!


End file.
